capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Street Fighter
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター, Sutorîto Faitâ?) is a 1987 arcade game developed by Capcom. It is the first competitive fighting game produced by the company and the inaugural game in the Street Fighter series. While it did not achieve the same popularity as its sequels (particularly Street Fighter II) when it was first released, the original Street Fighter introduced some of the conventions made standard in later games, such as six attack buttons (only found on some versions of the game) and special command based techniques. Character art by Bengus. Characters * Ryu * Ken Masters * Gen * Birdie * Eagle * Adon * Sagat * Retsu - A master of Shorinji Kempo who fights in front of a temple. While Retsu never appeared in another Street Fighter game as a fighter, he plays a role in a pair of Street Fighter II Drama CDs released in Japan, Mad Revenger and Portrait of the Magician, where he is voiced by Takeshi Aono. He also makes an appearance in the American Street Fighter comic book by UDON. * Geki - A claw-wielding ninja who also uses shurikens and teleportation techniques. He fights in a meadow from where Mount Fuji can be seen. He is later established to be a rival of Vega and of a clan which rivals Ibuki's. * Joe - A white blonde-haired American kickboxer who fights at a subway train yard. Cody is heavily based on him, even right down to his fighting moves. Joe and Mike are the two fighters featured in the intros to some of the Street Fighter II games, although they are not playable. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, the "escaped criminal fighter" was originally planned to be Joe, but turned out to be Cody instead. * Mike - A black heavyweight boxer who fights in front of Mt. Rushmore. He got kicked out of boxing because he killed someone. He now participates in the Street Fighter tournament in order to make some money for a living, and to help his hospitalized little sister. The character of Balrog is often considered to be an evolution of Mike, as Balrog's original name in Japan is M. Bison, with the "M" standing for Mike. * Lee - A Chinese martial artist. He fights in the Great Wall of China. The twins Yun and Yang from Street Fighter III are relatives of him. Lee returned years later in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. He also battled Sakura in the manga Sakura Ganbaru!. The original Street Fighter features a cast of twelve fighters: two playable characters and ten CPU-controlled opponents. Of these characters, only Ryu, Ken and Sagat would return in the game's immediate sequel Street Fighter II, although characters like Birdie, Adon, and Gen would resurface in Street Fighter Alpha and Super Street Fighter IV. Eagle resurfaced in the crossover game Capcom vs. SNK 2 after a 14 year absence. He later appeared in the GBA and PSP versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Unlike subsequent Street Fighter games, the player cannot choose his or her own character. Instead, the first player is assigned to play as Ryu, while a second player can join in and play as Ken in competitive matches. The player can perform all three of Ryu and Ken's signature special moves, but the timing is very difficult. Also unlike later games, doing 1 or 3 of these moves could easily defeat an opponent in a matter of seconds. Gallery Image:Retsu.png|''Retsu'' Image:Dan&Retsu.png|''Retsu'' and a bloodied Dan in Street Fighter Alpha Image:Geki.png|''Geki'' Image:SFJoe.png|''Joe'' Image:SFMike.png|''Mike'' Image:SFLee.png|''Lee'' Image:CFClashLee.png|''Lee'' in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Box Art Image:SFPC.png|''PC'' Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games